


A Loving Home

by shrimpette



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheap Angst, Cheesy, Ghosts, M/M, Medium!Sasuke, Poltergeist!Naruto, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpette/pseuds/shrimpette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't like it when you're dead," Sasuke complained, glaring at the body lying next to him. The blonde had a bruised neck, and his eyes were clouded. Sasuke narrowed his, hearing a light bulb explode. "Happy anniversary," he muttered, rubbing his forehead.  </p><p>Living with a poltergeist was rather tiring. But, on the other hand, he didn't have to worry about burglars, fire or any other thing that could happen to his flat. The ghost was attached to it, and he wouldn't let anything damage it. And Sasuke had already solved the issue of his territoriality. Now he was treated as a part of the flat. And that made him untouchable to anything but the poltergeist himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loving Home

"I don't like it when you're dead," Sasuke complained, glaring at the body lying next to him. The blonde had a bruised neck, and his eyes were clouded. Sasuke narrowed his, hearing a light bulb explode. "Happy anniversary," he muttered, rubbing his forehead. 

Living with a poltergeist was rather tiring.  But, on the other hand, he didn't have to worry about burglars, fire or any other thing that could happen to his flat. The ghost was attached to it, and he wouldn't let anything damage it. And Sasuke had already solved the issue of his territoriality. Now he was treated as a part of the flat. And that made him untouchable to  anything but the poltergeist himself.

The body finally disappeared. Naruto liked being dramatic. And it seemed that he had a compulsive need to replay his death every once in a while. And today was its anniversary. Sasuke knew he would have to suffer through all of it. He heard a door being slammed with full force, and then came the screams and the heated argument.

Naruto had been murdered by his boyfriend, strangled by him. Apparently things have gotten out of hand. Naruto's ex pleaded guilty, never trying to escape the responsibility. And he was already walking free again. It was funny how the time went. Sasuke was supposed to exorcize Naruto but the ghost was rather stubborn.

And he wasn't so bad. Even when Sasuke had been trying to exorcize him, he had never done anything truly hurtful. Glass was exploding far away from Sasuke, and radiators were blowing hot water just for show . One time, he had shown Sasuke his mother. He had never done it again. On the next day, Sasuke woke up to an awfully sweet coffee. A peace offer. He had  accepted it .

And the landlady agreed to rent Sasuke the apartment. He didn't mind it being haunted. Actually, he preferred it that way. Sometimes, it was fun. Naruto was quite powerful for a poltergeist, he could move every single object, juggle them, make them levitate. Sasuke believed that his own body probably also wasn't untouchable but Naruto had never tried to touch it. That was probably why they worked. They respected their boundaries.

Communicating with Naruto was quite difficult. The ghost was able to show himself every once in a while but it was just replaying things from his past. Nothing new could be added. So Naruto had  to  use other means of communication. Like writing. And it was rather obvious that he wasn't patient enough to write too much.

Sasuke had offered him to become his hand a couple of times but Naruto didn't want to. Sasuke accepted that. He never liked  automatic writing anyway.

"I can't stay here with you today," he whispered. The argument in the kitchen came to a halt. Sasuke sat up on the bed. He had been rather anxious about informing Naruto about that little fact. And it seemed that he had been right to be anxious. He heard something shattering. It was probably his mug. Naruto wouldn't destroy his own things. "I have to pay for this place, Naruto."

A radio started playing. It was a song filled with curse words.

"Very creative," Sasuke said. "I'll be back by evening, you can show it to me then-"

He stopped mid-sentence as the song became even louder. Sasuke let out a heavy sigh. It wasn't as if he wanted to go out  today . He knew that it was important to Naruto.

"That other ghost shows up just once a year. I have to deal with it today. And it's pretty violent. I have to do it."

He shuddered as a drop of cold water fell on his nose. He looked up to see the ceiling completely flooded, threatening with spilling water all over the bed. Well, that was something new.

"I've saved all of your stuff when your ex wanted to take them. I had to pay him, and now I'm tight on cash. Be reasonable."

The ceiling dried instantly.

"When are you coming back?"

Sasuke smiled. He liked Naruto's voice, and he regretted that he couldn't hear it more often. His biggest regret was that he would never hear the man talking to  him . Sometimes, he wondered how would his name sound.

"As soon as I can. I did my research so I'll probably be done with it by the evening. I'll watch you then. And I c an rent us a movie for the rest of the night," he offered.

"Horror?"

Sasuke chuckled, covering his eyes with his forearm.

"Sure," he agreed. His other friends thought him to be crazy. And no-one wanted to come visit him.  Sasuke believed that they just thought that acknowledging the fact that he was dating a poltergeist would make it even weirder. Perhaps he  was crazy, and it  was weird. He didn't care.

"I love you."

" Me, too," he replied, trying to forget that the words weren't originally intended for him.  None of it was originally for him. It was a borrowed flat, a borrowed life, and a borrowed love. And it was still the closest he had ever came to having ones of his own.


End file.
